Fire And Ice: A Neji Hyuga Love Story
by Rai Akiyama
Summary: Anko Kagikoori has always lived behind a bookcase in the Hokage's office. That is, ever since her clan was slaughtered by Orochimaru and his pawns. But when Team Gai finds her, they learns new secrets about her and her clan-that should have been buried in the past. And how will Anko hide the growing feelings she's been having for "White Eyes" or might they come together in love?


_Third-party POV_

It was raining hard that day. Almost nobody was out, except the occasional kid running home from school or the Ninja academy.

A girl stood on the street by the ninja academy. She had long black hair and tan skin, and she was wearing a green poncho that looked too big for her. Her eyes were a dark green. Her hair was slick on her neck from all the rain. She looked about thirteen.

She started running. Nobody noticed her. Speedily she ran into a nearby alley and caught her breath. Then she jogged to the Fifth Hokage's house.

After reaching her destination, she slunk in the shadows until the coast was clear. Then, swiftly she climbed up the wall. It was smooth because of the rain but she managed to find hand-holds and foot-holds. She climbed until she was halfway up the building, then looked at the wall. She pushed on a loose stone. It wiggled. She pushed on it again. This time it fell out and landed on the other side. The other side had a door handle. Eagerly she put her arm in and undid the lock. Then she pushed herself in and quickly closed the wall-door, sliding the stone back in.

There was a kitchenette in the corner and a bed nailed into the wall. Otherwise, there was a small couch and a coffee table. On one side there was a small bookcase, containing blueprints and a few novels. On the other side, there was a door leading to a bathroom. The girl smirked as she swept her finger across the countertop of the kitchenette.

She noticed a strange book with no title on the bookshelf. "Hm, that's funny," she muttered. She pulled it out. Instead it pulled out a keyboard. "So, he had another door locked with a letter code," she said to herself. "I knew my hunch was right. There _was_ another door". She stared at the keyboard. "But what's the code?" she asked herself. She sat down on the couch and kicked off her shoes. "Figure that out later," she told herself.

_Tenten's POV_

I sat with her two teammates, Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee, on a bench outside the training grounds. Lee was blabbing about "the power of youth". Of course, nobody but Gai listened.

I was sharpening a kunai. Something green caught my eye. Looking up, I saw a person in an olive poncho running quickly into an alley. _Whoever that was, he or she sure does run fast,_ I thought. In a microsecond the figure was gone. I stared at the alleyway the person disappeared in. Neji looked over in the same direction. "You saw her too," he said. I nodded. "How do you know it's not a boy?" I asked. "That's a ladies' poncho she was wearing," was his only reply.

Lee overheard their conversation. "Maybe she is an angel for The Power of Youth!" Lee exclaimed. I just looked at him weirdly. "Seriously, Lee? Never heard of an angel hiding in alleyways," Lee grinned. "Maybe she is showing the scumbags of civilization The Power of Youth!" he cried. Neji's only reply was "Hn."

The poncho girl appeared again. This time, I got a good look at her. She had short black hair and was wearing a black sweater under her poncho. She had black sweats and black sneakers, and was wearing a black headband across her waist. It had no symbol on it. She caught sight of our group and swiftly ran out of sight.

_Anko's POV_

I fiddled with the keyboard. "Come on," I murmured. Finally, I sighed in exasperation and sat down. "Who the hell would have a secret room anyway?!" I exclaimed. Then, I felt a slow smile creep across my face. I jumped up and typed Uzumaki into the keyboard. The door swung open. Grinning, I said "Door Zero, Anko One".

I walked into a large library. The door which I came out of was actually a bookshelf with a book just like the one on the other side. _Hmmm… _I pulled it out. It was also a keyboard, like the one on the other side. I carefully looked around, making sure nobody was in the library. Then, I closed the door. It made an oily _click_.

I slunk out of the library. Past it was an office where a blonde lady was stamping papers. A young woman with a pig was with her (Anko: _Really? A pig?)_. I took off my poncho and slung it under her arm. Then, I crept towards the other door, hiding in the shadows.

Once I got out of the large building, I pulled her poncho back on and checked her pocket. Yay, I had a few Ryuns. My stomach growled. Lunch.

I immediately spotted a ramen shop. There was a boy in there wearing all orange scarfing down miso. Maybe I'll skip the ramen….

"There she is!"

I saw a girl and a boy with brown hair. The girl had two buns on top of her head and a bunch of kunai. Scary. The boy had pale lavender eyes (almost white) and was wearing a grey sweater. Then there was a boy with black hair-_funny hairstyle_-and he was wearing green spandex. (Anko: O.o) There was a man with the kids that was the exact copy of the boy with the weird haircut.

I stiffened. _There she is_. Damn, was I less sneaky than I thought? I turned around and the girl yelled. "Wait!" Yeah right. I ran as fast as I could. They were catching up.

I suddenly stopped. I knew that white-eyed boy somewhere…

_Flashback_

_Anko sat near the ceiling of the building in a fetal position. In her lap was a sketch-book, and she was busily sketching the scene. _

_It was the Chunin exams. A girl with short black hair and pale lavender eyes was standing in front of a boy with brown hair and the same eyes was telling her to forfeit the match. Anko looked on with interest. _

_She was surprised by what the boy said. "You were never meant for a ninja. You're too gentle and kind. You seek harmony." __Uh…wasn't that the point of a ninja?__ Thought Anko. __They, like, fight so there can be harmony? Man, what is up with this guy?__ She bent down and continued sketching. _

_When she looked up again, the boy was still talking, saying something about a failure will always be a failure. That you can't change yourself. You can change what you do, but nobody can change their personality. Deal with it. __The boy's right__, she thought. __You can't change yourself. _

_End of Flashback_

So that's where he was…at the Chunin Exams. I felt someone try to grab my arm. I started running again. "Hey!" the weirdo-hairstyle boy yelled. Quickly I added some chakra to my feet so I could run faster.

After a while, I reached an alleyway. I heaved a sigh of relief. I was still good and clear. Now…I needed some food…

I figured that I might as well get some groceries if I wanted to eat. I mean, it lasts longer. The problem was, did I have enough Ryuns. I didn't feel like going back to my apartment, where the Hokage worked. Those kids might report me. I slapped my forehead. Stupid me. How in the world had I got the idea to run? _It was the most suspicious thing in the universe_. Things were going to get a lot harder now.

I managed to find some lost Ryuns on the street. Somebody must have dropped them. I went to the marketplace, finally, when I saw that boy again. Quickly I got myself in the middle of the crowd, so he wouldn't notice me. He disappeared. Whew. I got out of the crowd and headed towards a bakery.

After I finished my shopping, I pulled my poncho on and ran towards the Hokage's house. When it came into view, I hid behind a tree and took a look around. Nobody. I snuck in, taking off my poncho and blending in the shadows. It was what I did best.

When I reached the office, I saw the group. The blonde lady and the pig girl were listening to the man (I gathered that his name was Gai).

"….and then she suddenly stopped. Then, when Neji tried to grab her, she started running again. The thing that bothers me is that she must be a ninja, because she used chakra to run faster. She might be a spy. "

I froze. Now they were after me. Ugh. _Stupid _me!

I slunk out of the office and back into the library. Then I looked for the book with no cover name. There. I immediately grabbed it and typed in Uzumaki. It swung open. I threw myself in and closed the bookcase. It gave an oily click like last time.

When I looked around, there was a homeless guy sitting on my couch. He had spiky white hair and blue eyes, wearing rags. "Why hello there, miss," the homeless guy said. "What are you doing in my apartment?!" I exclaimed. "Well…I found the stone," he said, pointing to the rock which opened Door to My House #1. I sighed. "Well, I live here. Can you please leave?" I said, pointing to the door (the wall door). He cocked an eyebrow. "Well, you're living here although you're not supposed to, right?" I gave a small noise of annoyance. "Yes, maybe I am. Okay, you can stay here, but I have people after me, so you fix up a bed and everything yourself. ""You're a criminal?" the homeless man asked. I sighed. "No, but I'm living in the Hokage's house. And my clan didn't exactly have good terms between us and the 3rd Hokage. I cannot believe the _security_ the leaf village has. "He nodded, then looked at my groceries. "I can cook, "the homeless guy said. "You want me to whip something up?" I nodded and handed him the groceries, falling on the couch.


End file.
